User blog:Addfire/Monsters of Verity Information
Character Creation This game will be very similar to Operation Stray Dogs. There will be two competing factions, and the game ends when one faction is wiped out or a peace treaty is reached. This game is based off of a great series by V. E. Schwab called Monsters of Verity. I highly suggest you read it, because it is good, but you don't need to read it to understand it. Unlike Stray Dogs, there are only two sides: The Harkers and Flynns. Backstory In the city of Verity, monstrous deeds create monsters. Killing someone will create a vampire. And genocides are... not the greatest. When the first creatures started going bump in the night, the city was split in two. The Harkers set up a protection racket. Somehow, they managed to control their monsters, and as long as those on their side of the city paid them they would live. The Flynns tried to fight against the monsters, and would be losing the fight if not for a secret weapon. You players will be one of three races. Malachai Malachai are also known as vampires. They are only created when a human comits murder, and are faster and stronger than most humans. They view humans as inferior. They can be killed in two ways: either you stab them through the heart with something silver, or you kill the human that created them. They are taller and more angular than humans, with thinner hair. Normally, it requires a six or higher to damage a Malachai, and they can be hit three times before dying. Types of Malachai Umbral – You are more stealthy than most Malachai. You have extreme 'advantage' when it comes to hiding at night, and advantage when hiding during the day. Corsai will not attack you unless provoked. It requires a five or higher to damage you, and you have disadvantage on melee attacks. Weaver – You are more fast than most Malachai. You have advantage '''on outrunning non-Tracker Humans, Sunai, and non-Weaver Malachai. You can be hit twice before dying. Sadist – You are stronger and a better fighter than most Malachai. You have '''advantage '''in all battles against non-Brawler Humans and non-Sadist Malachai. You have '''disadvantage on outrunning Tracker and Brawler humans. Malachai Goals Your primary goal is to live to see your side win. Your secondary goal is to drink the blood of a human every two days. Humans Humans are the most common in Verity, and have made up for their lack of claws or spines with powerful weaponry. There is a Human in control of both the Harker and Flynn side. All humans start the game with brass knuckles. a flashlight, and twenty parcels. Humans normally require a six or higher to damage, and can be damaged three times before dying. Types of Human Leader – You have advantage on all social encounters, and start the game with a 9mm carbine and combat knife, along with seventy parcels. You have disadvantage on outrunning. You gain a tertiary goal: to have at least one human on the opposing side join yours. Brawler – You start the game with a 12-guage shotgun and a baseball bat. It requires a seven or higher to damage you in battles, and you can be damaged four times before dying. Sniper – You start the game with a .338 Lapua Rifle with an infrared sighting. Firing the rifle will automatically kill a Human, Malachai, or Dark Form Sunai if fired from over 80 feet away. You have disadvantage '''in melee fights. Tracker – You have '''advantage on hiding during the night, and others have disadvantage on hiding from you. You start the game with a bear trap and sticky bomb. Ringleader – You can control Corsai. You start the game with a machete. Once per fight, before knowing what the outcome of an attack is, you may parry with your machete, making the attack deal no damage if it was going to in the first place. You gain a tertiary goal: to have only four Corsai killed during the course of the entire game. Messenger – You start the game with four walkie-talkies, which you can lend out as needed. You have advantage on resisting a Sunai's song, and know the locations of all bases on both sides. You have advantage on social encounters with people in The Vivid or The Below. Spy – You start the game with binoculars and a butterfly knife. You do not start with any money. You are unaligned, and have advantage on hiding during the night and outrunning. Your primary goal is to survive untill the end of the game. Your secondary goal is to gain two hundred parcles over the course of the game. Human Goals Your primary goal is to live to see your side win. Your secondary goal is to eat something twice per day. Sunai There are only two Sunai. Both claim to be on the side of the Flynns. Sunai are formed during genocides, and their personality is usually based around that. All Sunai switch between two forms: a 'dark' form and a 'justice' form. Sunai start the game with a musical instrument, unless they want to use their voice. Justice Form Sunai Sunai are most commonly in the Justice Form. While in Justice Form, Sunai cannot be killed. In Justice Form, you can kill any human that has murdered by playing a song on your musical instrument/singing. You cannot harm Malachai, Corsai, or other Sunai. In Justice Form, any attack that would damage you stuns you for at least five seconds. In Justice Form, you look like a human. Dark Form Sunai If a Sunai goes for two days without killing a murderer, they can 'go dark'. In their 'dark' form the Sunai can damage on a four or higher, and their attacks require two shots to kill. However, any damage they take will scar them when they return to normal, and they can be hit three times before dying. In Dark Form, you look like a clawed humanoid beast made out of smoke, with burning red eyes. Types of Sunai Shadowbard – Your song can keep Corsai from attacking you and others you designate. Bloodbard – Your song will stun one Malachai at a time, for as long as you play it/sing. Bonebard – Your song will stun any human that hears it, and you can reap multiple murderer's souls at once. Painstaker – You can reap souls by inflicting pain instead of using your song. You are able to use any instrument for your song, and are able to switch between dark and justice form at will. You are mentally unstable in a way the host determines, and gain a tertiary goal that the host determines. Your primary goal is to have no humans that murder alive at the end of the game. Your secondary goal is to have your side win. Gameplay Each day IRL will be one phase: Morning, Noon, Afternoon, or Night. The end of one of those cycles is a day. All actions will be determined by RNG. You'll have to trust my honesty here. - Advantage means that, for whichever task you have advantage with, you get two rolls of the RNG and you get the higher one. - Extreme Advantage gives you the highest of three rolls. - Disadvantage gives you the lowest of two. The Harker Side will have Four Malachai and Four Humans. The Flynn side will have Two Sunai and Six Humans. Weapons Melee Weapons Brass Knuckles – You cannot kill with Brass Knuckles, but you can knock unconscious. Baseball Bat – You have longer reach, but have disadvantage '''on dealing a killing blow to a Malachai. Butterfly Knife – Shorter reach. Combat Knife – Shorter reach. Fists/Improvised Weapon – '''Disadvantage on any attack. Machete – No advantages/disadvantages. Ranged Weapons 9mm – Range of Sixty Yards, disadvantage beyond that, Maximum Range of Eighty Yards. 12-Guage – Advantage within Fifty Yards, disadvantage '''beyond that, Maximum Range of Seventy Yards. Sniper – '''Disadvantage '''within Fifty Yards, '''advantage beyond that, Maximum Range of Five Hundred Yards. Improvised – '''Disadvantage '''on any attack, Maximum Range of Fifty Yards. It is possible to find other weapons. The City, And Occupants Verity City (Or V City, as some call it) is perfectly circular, with a radius of one thousand feet and a diameter of three thousand feet. A line (called The Barren) cleaves it in two perfectly, halving it. On the East Side is Harker, and on the West is Flynn. Harker's Side Harker's side has three areas: The Below, The Middle, and The High. These are divided by wealth, those in The Low have a lower lifespan than those in The Middle while The High pretends that it's a normal city. Harker's base resides in The High, and underneath Harker's base lie the home of the vampires. The Middle and Below have shops of relative quality, including restuarants and eateries. The High houses everyone influential to the Harkers. Flynn's Side Flynn's Side has two areas: The Barracks and The Vivid. The Barracks are a series of training camps for the soldiers and Sunai who want to fight back, and Flynn's house is in The Barracks. Most civilians live in The Vivid, along with all the shops on the Flynn side. Most shops on the Flynn side are equal in quality to those of The Below, although a Messenger Human can find one equal to those of The Middle. Both the Flynn and Harker sides use Parcels as a currency. About three dollars go into one parcel. Crossing From One Side To The Other There are three ways to go from the Harker side to the Flynn, or vice versa. The first are the Subways, which most people take. The owners are neutral in the Harker/Flynn war, but every stop is closely monitored. The second way is the Sewers, which are completely unguarded by anything sentient. But Corsai live mainly in the Sewers, so they don't need to be guarded. Messenger, Tracker, and Ringleader Humans can find Sewer entrances, as can Umbral Malachai or Shadowbard Sunai. The Barren is the third way across, but it is a cursed place and it's rare for someone to willingly visit it. There's a chance that any Human, Malachai, or Sunai will go insane after going through it, and Painstaking Sunai wil permanently go dark. NPCs On the Harker side, you will find Malachai, Corsai, and Human NPCs. Corsai are creatures formed by violent beatings, are formed completely out of shadows, and can only be killed by light or pure steel. Any other weapon will stun them, but they hunt in packs... On the Flynn side, you will find only Human NPCs. However, some of them will be ambitious, and half of them don't trust Sunai. Players If a Player so wishes, they can change sides. To do so, they must betray their side in some way, or instigate some trouble against their side. You are also allowed to create your own factions. All characters starting alignment and race will be revealed. You win by completing your goals. Category:Blog posts